Started Again
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Kini dengan usianya yang kembali beranjak, perasaan yang dulu tersimpan erat-erat perlahan memudar, jarak antara dirinya dengan Sasuke tanpa sadar semakin menjauh. Dia bukanlah Sakura yang cengeng, yang akan menangis meminta Naruto menepati janjinya. Dia sudah berubah, menjadi seorang Sakura Haruno yang kuat, dan berpendirian teguh./"Arigatou! Kau sudah menolongku!"/"Hn, tentu saja


**Started Again**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt and Comfort, Friendship**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**Warning : Canon, Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje hihi~**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kedai Ramen~**

* * *

Menatap semangkuk mie Ramen di hadapannya, seorang gadis berambut merah muda menghela napas perlahan. Asap yang mengepul dari dalam mangkuk tidak membuat gadis bermarga Haruno itu kembali ke alam nyata. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau hari ini.

Tangan putihnya pun tidak berselera untuk mencicipi masakan kesukaan sahabat pirangnya. Manik emeraldnya sejak tadi hanya memandangi makanan itu, tapi pikirannya tengah melayang entah kemana.

Ya, Haruno Sakura gadis yang baru menanjakkan umur dua puluh tahun. Kenapa author memanggilnya seorang gadis, bukannya wanita? Simple saja, dia belum pernah sekali pun berhubungan dengan pemuda lain. Atau lebih tepatnya masih belum bisa.

Sudah empat tahun lamanya setelah perang melawan Madara dan Kaguya usai, kehidupan Konoha perlahan-lahan kembali pulih. Dengan banyaknya bantuan dari desa-desa lain, membuat desa yang ia cintai ini bangkit.

Tidak ada yang perlu ia takutkan, dengan dirinya yang kini sudah menjabat sebagai dokter kepala di rumah sakit Konoha, menggantikan pekerjaan _Shisounya aka_ Tsunade. Karena wanita pirang itu sudah yakin dan mempercayakan semua padanya. Di tambah dengan masalah luka-luka para shinobi Konoha akibat perang yang berangsur-angsur membaik.

Meski ia akui dirinya maupun anggota _rookie _sembilan sangat menyayangkan kepergian Neji saat perang. Tapi sudah empat tahun lamanya, dan perlahan-lahan kesedihan itu semakin menghilang. Semuanya paham kalau tidak ada gunanya bersedih terus menerus, lebih baik mereka meneruskan semangat ninja Neji, untuk ke depannya. Nama sahabat mereka akan terus di kenang sampai akhir hayat nanti.

"..." masih terdiam menatap makanan di hadapannya, terlihat enggan untuk menyantapnya. Sampai-

"Kura-chan!"

"..."

"Sakura-chan!"

Suara panggilan cempreng di sampingnya sontak membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget, "Eh! A..ah! Naruto!"

Ia menatap heran ke arah sahabat di sampingnya, Naruto Uzumaki.

Pemuda pirang itu tampak cemberut, "Kau kenapa Sakura-chan, dari tadi merenung terus? Aku sudah memanggilmu empat kali lho." Ucapnya, jelas-jelas membuat Sakura makin kaget.

Benarkah? Dia tidak dengar sama sekali.

"_Gomen, gomen_. Tadi aku melamun sebentar," gadis itu tersenyum singkat.

Masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sakura, Naruto malah berbalik memandang sahabat raven di sampingnya. Ya, teman dalam satu teamnya dulu. Sasuke Uchiha, sang mantan _Nukenin _yang akhirnya berhasil ia bawa pulang kembali.

"_Teme_, menurutmu Sakura memikirkan apa tadi?" tanya Naruto tidak jelas.

"Hn." Dan di jawab satu kosakata yang khas dari sang bungsu Uchiha.

Sedikit ragu membuat Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke, entah kenapa masa selama empat tahun. Saat Sasuke berhasil di bawa kembali ke Konoha, tidaklah cukup untuk membuat gadis itu kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Seorang Sakura yang akan berteriak-teriak histeris memandang Uchiha kesukaannya.

Kini dengan usianya yang kembali beranjak, perasaan yang dulu tersimpan erat-erat perlahan memudar, jarak antara dirinya dengan Sasuke tanpa sadar semakin menjauh. Dia bukanlah Sakura yang cengeng, yang akan menangis meminta Naruto menepati janjinya. Dia sudah berubah, menjadi seorang Sakura Haruno yang kuat, dan berpendirian teguh.

"..."

Sakura berusaha keras untuk mencoba melupakan Sasuke, seperti Naruto yang berusaha menyukai Hinata Hyuga. Gadis indigo yang sejak kecil selalu memperhatikannya.

Ia pasti bisa.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hinata? Baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh?" dan ternyata pertanyaannya itu sangat tepat. Sang Uzumaki langsung saja melupakan perkataannya tadi. Sekarang wajahnya memerah, dan mengeluarkan cengiran rubahnya.

"Ehehe, tentu saja baik Sakura-chan! Pokoknya sebentar lagi, aku pastikan untuk melamarnya. Tunggu saja! Pelantikan sebagai Hokage baru, dan menikahi Hinata-chan!" seru Naruto mendadak semangat, dengan tangan terkepal kuat ke atas. Berhasil membuat tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Sakura. Tsunade memang sudah mempercayakan jabatannya sebagai Hokage pada Naruto. Tapi mengingat sifat kekanakan sang Uzumaki, Naruto harus menunggu terlebih dahulu sampai umurnya mencapai dua puluh tahun, yaitu tahun ini!

"Kau ini, hihi~" tawa Sakura pelan.

Sebelum-

**Grek,** suara kursi bergerak menghentikan aksi Naruto. Melihat Sasuke yang hendak beranjak pergi dari kedai.

"Hee! _Teme_, kau mau kemana?! Kita kan belum selesai makan!" serunya tidak suka.

Sedangkan sang pemuda raven hanya memandang sekilas ke arah Naruto, lalu...Sakura.

"Hn, aku ada urusan hari ini." ujarnya singkat, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi dengan seragam ANBU-nya. Setelah menjalani rehabilitasi selama dua tahun, dia diangkat menjadi ketua ANBU, menjalani kehidupan di Konoha, dan kediaman Uchiha yang dulu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Melihat tubuh tegap itu pergi, pandangan mata Sakura perlahan kembali sayu. Mencoba untuk tersenyum, tapi tetap saja-

Rasa suka itu masih ada. Ia seharusnya tahu kalau sikap seorang Uchiha memanglah seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Mungkin Sasuke-kun sedang sibuk, ayo kita lanjutkan makan!" Ujarnya cepat.

"Hee! Sakura-chan, kau tidak kesepian melihat Sasu_-teme_ seperti itu terus!"

Entah apa yang membuat Naruto bisa mengatakan hal segamblang itu, Sakura sontak menghentikan gerakannya. Ia mencoba untuk tenang,

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Naruto? Aku dan Sasuke-kun tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, kami hanya sebatas sahabat." Gadis itu kembali duduk di tempatnya, dan perlahan-lahan menyantap Ramen di hadapannya. Merasakan kuah yang penuh rasa itu mengecap ujung lidahnya, dan mengalir ke dalam tenggorokannya.

Sampai sebuah perkataan singkat Naruto membuatnya tersedak-

"Tapi bukannya kalian saling suka? _Teme_ menyukaimu, dan Sakura-chan menyukai _Teme_."

"..."

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Sakura-chan! _Daijobu_!" panik, Naruto segera menyodorkan air putih pada sahabat merah mudanya.

Dan langsung di teguk ganas oleh si empunya, "Hah, hah, lain kali jangan berbicara sembarangan seperti itu lagi, Naruto." ujar Sakura, setelah akhirnya tenang. Mengelus dadanya sabar, yah~ Sahabat pirangnya ini memang punya kebiasaan bicara tanpa rem.

"Aku tidak berbicara sembarangan Sakura-chan. Memang kenyataannya seperti itu!" bantah Naruto.

Kenapa pemuda pirang ini mendadak _agresif_?

Menghela napas, Sakura menggelengkan kepala singkat. "Itu hanya masa lalu, Naruto. Aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakan rasa sukaku pada Sasuke-kun. Jadi kemungkinan Sasuke-kun menyukaiku itu hanya sebatas satu persen saja." sedikit tertawa miris dalam hati.

Hah, hilang sudah nafsu makannya. Walaupun sejak tadi dia memang tidak berniat untuk makan, tapi gara-gara tarikan keras dari Naruto membuatnya terpaksa mengikuti permintaan sang Uzumaki.

"Tapi Sakura-chan-" perkataan Naruto terhenti saat melihat Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Gadis itu mencoba tersenyum padanya. Terlihat sekali di paksakan.

"Waktu isthirahatku tinggal sebentar lagi, _Jaa _Naruto. Sampaikan salamku pada Hinata kalau kalian bertemu nanti." Sapanya pelan sebelum akhirnya pergi.

"Kau benar-benar tidak percaya padaku Sakura-chan! Buktinya, buktinya sudah ada lho!"

**Tep,** langkah kaki Sakura terhenti. Tangan yang tadinya hendak menyingkap tirai kedai, terdiam kaku.

'_Apa maksudnya?' batin gadis itu bingung._

"Tidak ada bukti apa-apa,"

"Ada. Aku sendiri yang jadi saksi mata."

Saksi mata? Sakura makin tidak mengerti. Alhasil, gadis yang tadinya berniat untuk pergi dari kedai, berbalik singkat. Menatap datar wajah Naruto,

"Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak, Naruto. Atau kau akan kena kepalan tanganku ini." Ia yakin sekali menakut-nakuti Naruto, pemuda pirang itu pasti akan ketakutan dan meminta maaf padanya karena berkata bohong.

"..."

Tapi ternyata-

"Pukul saja, aku tidak takut."

Diam, alis Sakura kontan bertautan. Gadis itu terdiam di tempat.

Membuat sang Uzumaki tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sampai akhirnya mendehem singkat, "Terserah, Sakura-chan mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi yang pasti, saat perang empat tahun yang lalu, setelah Kaguya berhasil kita kalahkan. Kau tidak sadarkan diri, Sakura-chan. _Chakramu_ hampir saja habis gara-gara berusaha mengobati seluruh Shinobi yang terluka. Aku dan seluruh teman-teman tentu saja panik, melihatmu yang biasanya tampak kuat, pingsan begitu saja."

Sakura mencoba menyimak seluruh perkataan Naruto,

"Lalu saat aku hendak membawamu ke tempat Tsunade_-baasan _untuk meminta pertolongan. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Naruto tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu pada Sakura, membuat gadis itu kontan menggeleng kecil.

"Humph~" tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Naruto.

"Kenapa tertawa?!" dia jadi kesal sendiri.

"Ahaha, _gomen_. Hanya saja aku masih tidak percaya, kalau Sasu_-teme_ tiba-tiba saja menepis tanganku yang mau menggendongmu. Wajahnya itu, masih tetap datar, dingin, dan yang paling membuatku tertawa-ahaha!"

Tawa Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi, Sakura makin tidak mengerti! Apa! Apa masalahnya!

"Naruto! Cepat katakan atau aku akan-"

"Baik, baik Sakura-chan. Kau tidak sabaran sekali." Mengusap air mata di sudut matanya, Naruto menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Sasu_-teme_ bilang-"

"**_Dengan tenagamu yang seperti itu kau malah akan menjatuhkannya, dan menambah banyak korban. Biar aku yang membawanya pada Hokage kelima." _**

"..." Sakura membeku.

"Ahaha! Itu benar-benar ucapan asli dari _Teme_ lho, ketahuan sekali kan kalau Sasu_-teme_ itu tidak ingin siapapun menyentuhmu, Sakura-chan!"

Masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan Naruto, Sakura menaikkan alisnya singkat, gadis itu kira kalau selama ini Sasuke malah tidak suka berdekatan dengannya, bahkan ingin mencoba membunuhnya.

_Ia menunduk pelan, mencoba mensugestikan dirinya, 'Sakura! Kau kan tidak mau lagi menyukai Sasuke! Masa karena ucapan Naruto hatimu jadi berdetak tidak karuan seperti ini! Lupakan, lupakan dia!' _

"Kau bercanda Naruto. Aku tidak percaya."

Melihat sikap Sakura yang sekeras batu, Naruto mengerang pelan. "Hah, ya sudah kalau Sakura-chan tidak percaya. Tanya saja pada teman-teman yang lain, mereka semua juga lihat kok." Anjurnya, sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari tempat duduk dan berjalan pergi dari kedai.

"Tidak mungkin Sasuke-kun mau menolongku, dia mungkin memang berpikir kalau aku akan menambah beban karena sudah-" tenggorokan gadis itu tercekat, entah kenapa ucapannya itu terhenti. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam.

Sebelum-

**Plok,** sebuah tangan kekar menepuk puncak kepalanya. Membuatnya mengadah singkat,

"Jangan seperti itu Sakura-chan, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menganggapmu beban. Dia hanya khawatir saja, kau terluka, dan akan membuat konsentrasi bertarungnya buyar dalam sekejap."

Sakura menggeleng kembali, Ia pantang menangis. Terlebih lagi di depan Naruto, "Kalau memang begitu, kenapa selama ini Sasuke-kun terlihat menjauhiku? Dia membenciku." Jelasnya dengan suara serak.

Helaan napas kembali terdengar dari Naruto, "Kukira alasan Sasuke-kun menjauhimu akhir-akhir ini gara-gara Sakura-chan?"

"..."

Eh?

Gara-gara dirinya?

"Apa maksudmu?" dia menatap bingung Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu terlihat menggaruk-garuk pipi tannya, "Sasu_-teme_ menjauhimu karena dirimu sendiri Sakura-chan. Dia sengaja memberikan kebebasan untukmu mencari penggantinya, membiarkan kau tidak menyukainya lagi. Ya, _Teme_ tahu kalau selama ini dia sering menyakitimu, sekarang dengan cara menjauhimu, Sasu_-teme_ sebenarnya berharap kau bisa melupakannya. Jadi-"

"..." Sakura makin terdiam, matanya menatap nanar ke arah Naruto. Seolah-olah bertanya, _'darimana dia mendapatkan kesimpulan seperti itu'_

"Aku ini sahabatnya, sejak kecil aku tahu benar sifat _Teme_. Jadi tanpa mengatakan apapun, aku sudah tahu gerak-gerik, perubahan sikap, wajah, bahkan kalau selama ini Sasu_-teme_ menyukaimu,"

Mengelus puncak kepala Sakura, sebelum akhirnya Naruto beranjak dari kedai dan berjalan pergi.

"Nah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Sakura-chan! Sampaikan salamku pada Sasu-_teme_ ya!"

Dan sekarang malah gilirannya yang terdiam membeku di kedai, sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berjalan melangkahkan kaki di tengah-tengah keramaian desa, Sakura memikirkan perkataan Naruto terus menerus.

Apa benar Sasuke menyukainya?

Lalu sikap Sasuke selama ini juga sebenarnya karena dirinya?

Sakura tahu, kalau Naruto tidak akan membohonginya, kalau sudah menyangkut pautkan masalah Sasuke. Pemuda pirang itu selalu membantunya.

"..."

Tapi Sakura hanya ragu, gadis itu menengadahkan wajahnya.

'_Apa aku harus mempercayai Naruto?' pikirannya kembali melayang-layang. Menatap langit biru yang terbentang di atas, serta matahari yang bersinar terang menyinari Konoha._

Di sisi lain dia percaya, dan di sisi lain dia ragu.

"..."

'_Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan hal itu?' bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Bukannya, sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu dia sudah berjanji akan berusaha melupakan Sasuke! Melupakan cinta pertamanya itu dan mencari yang lebih baik._

'_Tapi-'_ saking asyiknya berpikir. Tanpa ia sadari, sosok yang menjadi pengganggu pikirannya tadi tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di depan sana, dengan gaya khasnya. Memakai pakaian ANBU, sontak Sakura yang merasakan chakra Sasuke langsung menatap pemuda raven di depannya.

Langkah kakinya terhenti, perkataan Naruto semakin terngiang-ngiang di otaknya.

"..."

Sampai-

_'Lho? Bukannya Sasuke-kun bilang sedang ada urusan? Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?' Sakura membatin._

Emerald dan Onxy saling beradu pandang. Keduanya terdiam sesaat, menatap satu sama lain, dan akhirnya-

Sasuke kembali berjalan, dengan matanya yang terpejam dan kedua tangan di saku celananya. Tanpa satu patah katapun melewati Sakura yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"..."

"**_Sasu-teme menjauhimu karena dirimu sendiri Sakura-chan. Dia sengaja memberikan kebebasan untukmu mencari penggantinya, membiarkan kau tidak menyukainya lagi. Ya, Teme tahu kalau selama ini dia sering menyakitimu, sekarang dengan cara menjauhimu, Sasu-teme sebenarnya berharap kau bisa melupakannya. Jadi-"_**

'_Apa aku boleh mempercayainya?'_

Masih dalam posisinya, tangan Sakura mengepal kuat, dan dengan tiba-tiba gadis itu berbalik menatap punggung tegap Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" sahutnya.

"..." sang pemuda raven menghentikan langkah kakinya. Masih terdiam.

Dengan napas yang entah kenapa tidak teratur, "_Arigatou!_ Kau sudah menolongku! Maaf aku baru tahu sekarang, walaupun pertolonganmu waktu itu sangat kecil tapi aku benar-benar berterima kasih!" seru Sakura kencang.

"..." Sasuke masih belum mengeluarkan suaranya, hanya diam di tempat.

Sakura bernapas sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kita berdua mungkin sudah tidak pernah sedekat dulu lagi, aku sudah tidak menjadi gadis yang berisik dan tergila- gila di depan matamu. Yang bermimpi kalau suatu saat nanti seorang Uchiha Sasuke akan membalas perasaanku, tapi-" perkataannya terhenti.

Sampai-

"Aku berharap kalau kita bisa memulainya dari awal lagi, bersahabat, dan berbicara selayaknya seorang teman!"

Mendengar seruan Sakura, kontan raut di wajah Sasuke berubah pelan, sebuah senyuman tipis yang sangat jarang ia keluarkan tersungging di sana. Singkat dan tipis,

Sakura Haruno benar-benar sudah berubah di matanya, gadis yang dulunya sangat cengeng, selalu berteriak, dan berisik di hadapannya. Kini sudah menghilang, menjadi seorang gadis yang dewasa, tenang, dan kuat.

Sangat kuat. Ia tidak tahu kalau kepergiannya selama ini, sudah membuat gadis merah muda itu berubah total.

Dengan kosakata andalannya, Sasuke berbalik singkat. Menatap Sakura yang masih berdiri di hadapannya,

"Hn, tentu saja." ucapnya sebelum berbalik lagi dan berjalan pergi.

"..."

Sakura yang mendengar kata singkat Sasuke tidak bisa menahan tawa, gadis itu menutupi separuh wajahnya dengan tangan, walaupun singkat tidak apa-apa, dia senang mendengar respon sang Uchiha. Yah, mungkin mereka bisa berteman terlebih dahulu, dan siapa yang tahu kalau nanti akan ada waktu dimana benih-benih cinta muncul di hadapan mereka berdua.

Keduanya akan mencoba mematangkan diri, Sakura yang berusaha menjadi seorang wanita yang kuat dan semakin tegar kelak. Dan Sasuke-

"..."

Hm, mungkin dia akan belajar untuk tidak selalu menggunakan kata-kata legendarisnya itu. Mencoba tersenyum dan mencairkan hatinya, tidak ada salahnya bukan?

**[...]**

Di tengah-tengah senyumannya, Sakura menatap Sasuke yang perlahan pergi, sampai akhirnya bibirnya bergumam keras-

"Kalau kau terluka, datanglah padaku! Aku akan mengobatimu! Sebagai ucapan terima kasihku!" serunya tak peduli dimana dirinya sekarang berada.

"..." terdiam sesaat,

"Hn." Hanya dengan sebuah lambaian singkat tanpa memandang dirinya, Sakura sendiri sudah tahu jawaban Sasuke.

"..."

Ia seharusnya tahu kalau sikap seorang Uchiha memanglah seperti itu. Diam, tenang, dan-

Misterius mungkin?

_Rasa suka itu mungkin masih ada dan bisa saja kembali tumbuh. Entah kapan itu terjadi, tapi-_

"**_Hmph, dasar Tuan Uchiha~"_**

_Siapa yang tahu kalau perasaan satu persen yang ia perkirakan tadi itu bisa berubah drastis menjadi seratus persen dalam sekejap mata?_

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Horee, fic SasuSaku kelar! Ini fic _after war_ gaje buatan Mushi, yang entah kenapa ngebet banget di buat IC. Tapi kayaknya malah OOC ya? Ehehe, susah banget kayaknya buat karakter IC (apalagi Sasuke yang bisanya ngomong 'HN' doang). Hah, tapi ya sudahlah, mungkin ini hanyalah prediksi abal untuk kelanjutan cerita SasuSaku nanti muahaha #gaplok# XD gantung? Ya emang gantung banget sih menurut Mushi #gaplok#

* * *

**Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
